Tiny Miniskirts!
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Roy Mustang is now the ruling Fuhrer. Remember his old promise? "All female officers will be required to wear... tiny miniskirts!" Well, now he's trying to get Riza in one. Will it work?


Tiny Miniskirts!

**My first FullMetal Alchemist fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I'd grown to love these two, so I decided to try something with them. Viola~!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not wearing this."<p>

Riza Hawkeye said coldly to the man standing next to her, hands on his hips, smiling. She didn't even look at the tiny piece of cloth that sat on her desk. Even that was too embarassing.

"But..." Roy Mustang chimed in, leaning over to her still grinning. "...it's an order. And I thought you always followed my orders Lieutenant."

Riza merely huffed, looking away once more. "No." she folded her arms over her chest, protectively. "I'm sorry 'sir, but I will not."

Roy Mustang was fuhrer. Finally, he had achieved his dream and main goal. It had taken some yelling, fighting and a mountain of paperwork, but even so, it happened. The ceremony was fantastic as well. Havoc, Fuery, Hughes (lets pretend he didn't die, okay?) and all the other officers clapped and shouted congrats for their new ruler.

Roy didn't spend much time at his old office, but still dropped in for business and seeing his old military comrads.

"Hawkeye." he said again. "All the other female officers have done it, and are quite used to it. The new law has been around for a week now, why don't you follow that order?" he asked, a smile still latched on his amused face.

She glanced over to him from the side. "I don't see why it's necessary 'sir."

"Come on," he said. "I'm at a higher ranking now. You kinda _have _to."

Riza sighed, turning to him. She wasn't one to dress up in skimpy skirts and tank tops. In her free time, the closest thing to casual she wore, were pants and a big tee-shirt. Never a skirt or even a dress. There would be the occasion if something classy was going on, the woman might wear a women's skirt suit. That was really it.

"If I do it, will you get back to your work?"

Roy smiled wider, happy to claim victory. "You bet!" he picked up the tiny navy blue thing and shoved it into her arms. "Now, go change!" he was far too excited for this.

Riza glared down at the piece of clothing, sighed, then trudged out of the room, utterly defeated. How could a woman at her standards stoop down to a damn miniskirt. A tiny one at that.

"Oh, Lieutenant~!" Roy sang from his spot in Riza's office chair. He spun like a child while he waited. "I know you must be done by now!"

Behind the closed wooden door, she spoke up. "Do I have to come in?" she asked tugging at the fabric that reached her mid-upper thigh.

"Of course! It's an order after all."

Riza sighed once more, placing her hand on the doorknob. Taking in a breath, she turned the knob and slid the big door open. Her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to see the look on her commanding officer's perverted face. Her cheeks were solid pink. Also, he made her take off her big blue military jacket, leaving her black short sleeved turtle-neck. She felt so odd, wearing at least half of what she normally did. So much of her skin was exposed, it felt so outlandish...

"Oh my." he said calmly.

Riza still didn't open her eyes. What did 'Oh my' mean? What an asshole.

"That..." he paused. "Is very cute."

"Ah..." Riza stammered, finally opening her eyes. Her eyebrows were high up her forehead, still sheerly embarassed. "S-Sir, can I take this off-"

"Ah-ah-ah." he said, waving a finger. "New dress-code. No more pants and jacket."

She stared at him. No way could she wear this kinky thing everyday! "But 'sir-"

"Ah."

"I-"

"Ah."

"...But, I-"

"Ahhhhh." he repeated, smiling. Honestly, he much preferred this Hawkeye. Before, she was considered one of his men. Not really a woman. Even though she has always been coldly pretty in her own way.

Riza bowed her head, defeated. "Fine 'sir..."

Roy laughed a little, then stood, slamming his foot onto the closest desk, which happened to be Riza's. The girl frowned, seeing her neatly stacked paperwork, being skattered.

"From this day forward... every female officer will be required to wear..."

He paused, taking it all in.

"TINY MINISKIRTS!"

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da...? Holy crap, that was dumb, but I sorta had to. xD Hope you liked, please review.<strong>


End file.
